Try And Tame Me
by LtheWolf
Summary: Before Malfoy manor, when the golden trio are captured by the snatchers, Hermione fights more then the others see and Fenrir Greyback fights back just as hard, and ends up biting and scratching at her to subdue her attacks to free herself. Will she let her friends know or keep it hidden? All the while stuck between staying with them and endangering them or leaving for the better.
1. Werewolf Bites

_A/N I've been reading lots of Bellamione and one of the writers had an awesome idea where Hermione could be turned into full werewolf and Bellatrix would have to deal with her. I thought it would be a good idea so here the first part is. And if your wondering what fic it was from, the fic is "Those guilded chains we wear" by Kuraibites, it's on if you want to read it, I suggest it as it's a really good plot and relationship they develop over time. Gonna use bits from the movie and the book and it will change_

 **Normal POV**

The three teens sprinted through the woods, a group of ragged looking males after them, both parties running past trees and dodging obstacles as spells shot every which way, leaving holes and scorch marks in the beautiful woodland that one would normally wander around and explore further but considering the three's current situation it was safe to say it wasn't the time for that.

Red spells and blue spells and all other coloured spells continuously exchanged by the two groups as the forest becomes more thick with trees and other forest plants littering the floor like trash.

The red-haired boy being the first of the three to fall as a spell hit him, chains wrapping around his feet causing him to fall hard into the leaf covered ground, the dark-haired boy being the next to fall but at the spell of his friend, the spell being to change his features to hopefully disguise who he really was.

The last of the three a brown-haired girl who had the worse of the snatchers chasing her, the werewolf Fenrir Greyback, throwing spells back at the still human form of Greyback slowed him down temporarily, but he quickly caught up, pouncing on the girl who struggled kick and clawing at the wolf like man, his features that of both human and wolf.

Even with the struggling of the brunette she wasn't strong enough to get him off but she could still injure him slightly, give him at least a few bruises and cuts, the struggle going on for what felt like an hour but was probably a few minutes. The scruffy man soon tiring of her little attacks that barely affected him, until she gripped her wand in hand and muttered an inaudible spell, sending the large man back a few feet with a gash trickling crimson liquid on his cheek, at this the man leapt forward, his nails digging into her now pale looking skin, taking pleasure in the pained look the girl now wore as his nails broke the skin of her abdomen where her shirt had been torn, red trails along her skin and a set of deep looking, animalistic teeth marks sunk into her neck, crimson liquid now flowing from the injured brunette but not so badly, considering they were at least coverable from others.

"You really shouldn't have done that girly" He gruffly announced, pulling her up and walking to where the other snatchers had gathered up her two friends.

Please don't find out it's Harry, the brunette panicked inside but didn't show it outside, keeping a stoic look on her paled face. The other two however still fought against their captors, who all looked fairly worn out, their clothes all torn and faces dark with dirt, possibly from lack off sleep as well but that didn't show in their unrelenting grip.

The snatchers looked back and forth looking at each one of them in turn, asking for identification. "Now let's see what we've got" Greyback said as he pasted the girl to another and went over the dark haired boy, looking down on him. "What happened to you ugly?" He laughed harshly at the boy who now looked completely different with a swollen face.

The boy not replying and in return receiving a blow to the neck and the question being repeated. "Stung, been stung" He muttered in reply, another voice calling him out on the obvious. "What's your name?" Greyback snarled. "Dudley, Vernon Dudley" Harry replied slightly hesitantly.

"Check the list, Scabior" The wolf man commanded before moving on to the red-haired boy. "And what about you, ginger?" The voice rasped out sending shivers down all three's spines. "Stan Shunpike" Ron replied. "Like 'ell you are, 'e's put a bit of work our way" said the man called Scabior. A thud sounded and he answered again. "I'b Bardy, Bardy Weadley"

"Weasley? So you're related to blood traitors even if you're not a mudblood. And lastly, your pretty littld friend..." He growled looking back over to the girl he had bitten.

"Penelope Clearwater" Hermione said, she sounded terrified at what else they could do to them, especially a werewolf. "What's your blood status?" One of the snatchers asked, Hermione gulped before lying again. "Half-blood"

"Easy enough to check, but the 'ole lot of 'em look like they could still be 'Ogwarts age -" said Scabior. "We'b lebt" Ron muttered in reply, as the rest talked between each other looking them over again.

" 'Ermione Granger, the mudblood who is known to be travelling with 'Arry Potter." Scabior whispered to Greyback who was now crouched down in front of Hermione. "You know what, little girly? This picture looks a hell of a lot like you." He growled and the brunette's eyes widened before she squeaked in reply. "It isn't! It isn't me!" At this she might as well told them she was with Harry Potter.

Greyback was soon in front of the swollen Harry, running a hand across his scar and grinning wickedly. "It is! We've caught Potter!" They all apparated together, arriving at Malfoy Manor.

Once there the group were lead to the black wrought-iron gates towering about them, a female not fully visible in the dark peeked through as cold voice emitting, once Greyback had pushed Harry to the gate and uncovered the deformed scar on his swollen face.

Darco stood to the side but slowly walked forward as his crazy aunt summoned him, her wand pointed at the dark-haired boy's throat with a death grip on his shoulders, while the other two where held by the snatchers. "I can't be sure" Draco said, fear evident in his voice. "We better be certain, Lucius" Narcissa called to him.

Bellatrix now focusing dark eyes on the other two figures, more importantly the brunette through heavily lidded eyes. "But surely, this is the mudblood girl? This is Granger?"

They continued to converse between themselves about whether they should call the dark lord right there. All conversation haulting as the crazed witch questioned one of the snatchers. "What is that?"

"Sword" he grunted in reply and she tried to seem calm. "Give it to me" The dark witch ordered, glaring at him. "It's not yorn, Missus, it's mine, I reckon I found it" He replied seconds before a flash of red hit him throwing him back, she continued to throw spells at all the snatchers taking them all out with ease.

"What d'you think your playing at, woman?" Scabior shouted out as he picked himself up and she continued to scream out "Stupefy" The snatchers really were no match for the crazed witch, all had fallen except Greyback who was knelt down.

"Where did you get that sword?" She whispered to the werewolf in human form, he struggled as the woman bared down on him, gripping the sword in her left hand as she tightly gripped her wand in her right, pointing it at the man.

"Out, get out" She screamed to the rest of the snatchers, all of them fleeing but Greyback who finally growled the answer to her question. "It's was in her bag, when we searched her"

"Put the boys in the cellar, I need to have a conversation with this one, girl to girl" The dark witch commanded again, Greyback pushed them down to the cellar, locking them hurriedly the cellar. "Reckon she'll let me have a bit of the girl when she's finished with her?" Greyback poundered before walking back upstairs with a smirk plastered on his face.

"That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts, how did you get it?" The dark witch hissed at the brunette now lay beneath her. "What did you and your friends take from my vault?" She shouted at the terrified girl beneath her, tears dripped from the girl's face.

"I didn't take anything, please, I didn't take anything" She cried out as Bellatrix continued to threaten her, leaning down against the brunette's arm to carve her knife into her pale skin, screams emitting through the air at the torture the dark witch inflicted upon her, all the while the sadistic witch laughed in delight.

Hermione remained mute of words, the only sounds she made were screams. "ANSWER ME MUDBLOOD! CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screamed in frustration, red light emitting from her wand and hitting the girl who wriggled and convulsed in pain as more screams ripped from her throat.

"HERMIONE?" Was all Ron kept calling out until a small crack distracted all in the cellar, Dobby the house elf standing there in the dark, slightly illuminated by the weak light near by. "What are you doing here?" Harry called out to Dobby, the little house elf looked well after being freed.

"Dobby's come to save Harry Potter of course." He squeaked out. "Are you saying you can apparate in and out of this room? Could you take us with you?" Harry questioned. "Of course sir, I'm an elf." Dobby answered. "Right Dobby take the others to.." Harry started but was interupted by Ron saying a destination. "Shell cottage"

"And then come back?" Harry whispered before Dobby disapperated away with the others, the Goblin that was previously down there now upstairs with the mad witch.

Soon there was another crack and Wormtail was unconscious at the bottom of the stair, so Harry and Ron could sneak out, but Dobby had dissappeared once again. "Is this the true sword?" Bellatrix had shouted and the two could hear, it was the goblin, Griphook who she was talking to as his raspy voice answered. "No"

"Are you sure?" Bellatrix panted, it was obvious she was worried about it. "Yes" He stated "Good, And I think, we can dispose of the mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her." The black-haired woman said with a wave of her hand.

The brunette lay on the floor not far from her, tears still leaking down her face as her arm dripped blood, it trailed down her pale skin and on the floor revealing a word carved upon her skin. "Mudblood" in suprisingly neat letters across her skin, showing the witch had a skill with knives.

"Expelliarmus" Ron shouted, Bellatrix's wand flying out of her hand and now in Harry's possession. A exchange of spells between Harry and Ron against Narcissa, Greyback and Draco until her sing song voice drifted through the air again. "STOP OR SHE DIES!"

The dark witch having the brunette held in front of her, a short, silver knife against the girl's throat, it was clear the dark witch was supporting the girl's weight as she looked bearly concious. "Drop you wands. Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!" She shouted with a smirk.

The wands immediately dropped and Draco scurried to gather them, Bellatrix cackled in delight until a grinding sound resonated through the large room, everyone looked upwards to see the crystal chandelier tremble before falling. Bellatrix being right beneath it, she threw Hermione forward, stumbling back unlike Hermione, nobody caught her so she wobbled unsteadily for a moment but stayed on her feet.

Dobby appeared again, snapping his fingers together to disarm Narcissa who had pointed her wand at the group, Harry now holding three wands he had stolen from Draco.

"You dirty little monkey! How dare you take a witch's wand, how dare you defy your masters?" Bellatrix screeched at the small creature, who stood up tall and squeaked back. "Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

All held each other tightly as the elf reached for Harry to disapparate, the room was blurred as they spun but the figures of Narcissa, Draco and Bellatrix stood out, her hand pointing towards them and a silver blur in front of that hand heading slowly for them.

The ground materialised beneath them all and they landed roughly, but all looked fine until they examined the situation fully, Dobby was knelt on the floor looking with sad eyes at everyone, who were left staring back in shock, the same silver knife that minutes ago carved into Hermione's skin now buried in Dobby's chest, it was too late but Harry called for them to help him, the little elf's eyes lost there shine and Luna approached closing his eyes, Hermione sobbing loudly onto Ron's shoulder, trying to calm herself down.


	2. Acting Like A Bitch

_A/N I forgot to put it in the last author's note so a disclaimer for this: I don't own any of the characters or the universe in which this is set, all of those belong to J. and this story is written purely for fun._

 **Hermione's POV**

The words fell from my mouth as if I couldn't stop them, it was a crazy idea and now I was panicking, surely it wouldn't work, nobody could possible be that stupid that they would mistake me a mudblood, put in their hurtful terms, as one of the most terrifying deatheaters of all time, not to mention a snooty pureblood witch. Bellatrix Lestrange. It would be hard one to pull off as I would have to act snooty and sofisticated enough to be taken as a pureblood but also pyschotic enough to be taken as Bellatrix Lestrange.

I looked at the flask containing the polyjuice potion to become Bellatrix, worrying about if this plan was stupid, an unexpected anger rising in me, I wouldn't know if that's the werewolf saliva or not, wait I could ask Bill if he could tell me about that.

"Bill, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" I pleaded and he nodded, I think sensing the distress in my tone. "What is it Hermione? Something wrong?" He questioned, looking worriedly at me, the moment I met his gaze I felt worse than before at what this could lead to.

"Do you remember how it is when you're a werewolf?" I asked curiously first, it's true I always wondered how it was and now I might have to find out from experience. "Little bits but it's always the same, there's always a strong anger rising within you. It's kinda like you're trapped in your own body but it's a slightly different body and you have at least a little control over what you do. Why do you ask Hermione?" He replied with furrowed eyebrows.

"Could you possibly tell if someone was going to turn into a werewolf? Or was infected with Lycanthropy?" I questioned and he raised an eyebrow, frowning. "Maybe. Surely you don't think you're a Lycanthrope, Hermione? Where would you get that idea?" Bill mused, pacing the room we has gone in.

"Fenrir Greyback bit me before we got to Malfoy manor, so I could have been infected with Lycanthropy" I said showing him the animalistic bite mark on my neck, it was now a crimson coloured scar, it looked unnatural after I healed it with dittany. Bill's eye pinned on it with shock and anger at the fact sunk in. "Oh my god Hermione, I'm sorry...You shouldn't have deal with something like that. I promise I'll get him for both of us when I meet him again" He muttered looking with deep sorrow and anger.

"No, no it's ok. I thought it would happen and an unexplainable anger has been present ever since then, I feel as though I should punch the next person to do something bad and not even bad just anything annoying in general... Bill, the next full moon is in a week so I have to get to Gringotts now and get what we need, then I need to get as far away from Ron and Harry as possible. I don't want to hurt them. I don't want to hurt any of my friends." I explained, a wet feeling running down my cheeks, it had all sunk in leaving a hole in my heart.

"Drink this every day for a week before the full moon, it will help control the transformation more than you can if you don't." Bill urged, passing me a bottle of what looked like blood, it was bright red and glistened in the light along with another seven bottles of a smokey, blue potion. "What if I were to get into a fight when in that form would it be better have this or not? And what exactly is this?" I questioned, examining the bottles and their contents before slipping them in my charmed bag.

"It's really best if you don't know what it is exactly but the blue one is Wolfsbane and the red well, just take it before the last bottle of Wolfsbane... I suppose it would be better if you did take it, as I said better control over that form. Good luck with everything Hermione" He frowned and pulled me into a hug which I gladly returned. "Thanks Bill and could you keep this a secret, I'll tell the boys after Gringotts, right now they need to concentrate on the job at hand?"

Soon after that I stood in the bedroom wearing the closest thing we had to what Bellatrix wore. I couldn't quite pull off the look myself but after gulping down the horrible tasting, green liquid, wild black curls sprung in place of brown, my face becoming thinner and more skeletal, brown eyes turned into piercing black ones, and my height increased, so I was the same height as the dark witch. I would say quite a convincing look alike of Bellatrix Lestrange to those who didn't quite know her well, now I just had to act like her.

I quickly found myself on the hill ready to apparate to Gringotts with Ron in disguise and Harry and Griphook under the invisibility cloak, turning on spot with a crack, we arrived in knockturn alley and walk down to Gringotts. The door opened and it was like everyone was looking at us, the high heeled boots I wore clicking on the marble floor, as I was just about managing not to fall over as I tried to copy the pureblood's personality, nose pointed in the air not giving anyone below me a single glance, arrogance radiating off me in the way you could only describe as completely pureblood.

"Madam Lestrange! Dear me! How - how may I help you today?" One of the many goblins working at desks asked as I stopped in front of him. "I wish to enter my vault." I announced in Bellatrix's low voice, head still held high although my heavily lidded eyes rested on the cowering goblin, others glancing up at us. "You have... identification?" He questioned in a quiet voice, I smirked at his reaction to try and keep Bellatrix's personality traits evident to convince everyone.

"Identification? I - I have never been asked for identification before!" I spoke not showing suprise, that would immediately give us away. "Your wand will do, Madam" The goblin replied, holding out a trembling hand, they know of course they would be informed of this. Even though panicking, I handed over the wand keeping a stoic facade as he clutched at it before examining it.

"Ah, you have had new wand made, Madam Lestrange!" He said looking up at me, I frowned before correcting him. "What? No, no, that's mine -" Another goblin appeared and now stood next to the first admiring the wand before the first spoke again. "Yes, very handsome. And is it working well? I always think wands require a little breaking in, don't you?"

I looked at the two with suprise but not enough to give us away. What the hell were they talking about? Had they never seen Bellatrix's wand before? I looked at them with a glare and the first quickly passed the wand back to me before ordering the second to collect something. "I shall need the clankers" The second goblin seemed to understand and returned with leather bag that seemed to jangle with metal as it was passed.

"Good, good! So, if you follow me, Madam Lestrange" He muttered moving from the table he sat at and appearing beside us moments later to resume walking to the entrance to the vaults. "Wait - Bogrod!" Another goblin called, scurrying over to the the old one leading us away. "We have instructions. Forgive me, Madam Lestrange, but there have been special orders regarding the vault of Lestrange." He whispered to the lead goblin who just shook him off and continued walking. "I am aware of the instructions. Madam Lestrange wishes to visit her vault... very old family... old clients... this way please..."

I really had no clue what was happening anymore but stalked after him, ignoring everyone else, not soon after exiting the door we all stood in front of one of the carts and Harry along with Griphook appeared, the goblin didn't look phased at their sudden appearance. "We're in trouble, they suspect... He's imperiused" Harry answered as I pointed to the goblin now sat in the cart.

"We need Bogrod to control the cart; I no longer have the authority." Griphook rasped out, climbing into the cart followed by Harry and Ron, I hestitated before climbing on with them, allowing it to start moving along the track, soon picking up speed. Black curls obsecuring my vision as the cart zipped around corners and suddenly a cold feeling running down my body, or Bellatrix's body. "No!" Griphook had shouted before the cold feeling increased as water poured down us, the feeling driving the breath from my lungs before the cart lurched to a stop and shifted over, dropping us all from the cart.

I screamed out a cushioning spell as we fell from the cart before landing smoothly on the rocky floor, now looking at a normal Ron, he no longer spouted a ragged beard or ruffled, longer hair before swapping my gaze to Harry who looked at me in horror, looking down at myself to see overly large robes soaked with water, less wild brown curls stuck together with water.

"The thief's downfall! It washes away all enchantment, all magical concealment! They know there are imposters in Gringotts, they have set off defences against us!" Griphook sighed, climbing to his feet. "Well at least I don't have to act like a bitch anymore" I smiled trying to lighten the situation before looking around for one of the bottles of wolfsbane, succeeding grabbing one and gulping it down and trying not to gag at the revolting taste.

"We need him. We cannot enter the vault without a Gringotts goblin. And we need the clankers!" Griphook said, looking over to the now confused looking goblin, obviously the imperius had been lifted by the waterfall. "Imperio" Harry said pointing his wand at the confused goblin who soon looked calm again, while Ron picked up the leather bag up and we set off walking to the Lestrange vault.

After some time wandering about the maze of Gringotts, a large clearing lay ahead, a pale white dragon that looked ill, sat down in the clearing chained heavily to the floor, it's head turned our way before letting out a deafening roar and spitting out fire.

"It's partially blind, but even more savage for that. However, we have the means to control it. It has learned what to expect when the clankers come. Give them to me." Griphook informed us, taking the leather bag from Ron and pulling out small metal instruments before passing them around.

"You know what to do. It will expect pain when it hears the noise: it will retreat, and Bohrod must place his palm upon the door of the vault." Griphook explained, leading the way to the dragon while shaking the instrument in his hand, a horrible metallic clanging sound cutting through the air and echoing around the chambers, multiplying the sound over ten times louder.

Not long after the sound started, the albino dragon drew back, allowing us passage, Harry stopped in front of a door and pushed the old goblin's hand to it, the door seemingly melting away at his touch to reveal a cave-like opening that was filled with many precious treasures, gold coins along with goblets, armour and copious amounts of other things.

"Search, fast!" Harry ordered, rushing into the vault as we followed after him, the door closed behind us and Ron looked panicked. "No matter, Bohrod will be able to release us! Light your wands, can't you? And hurry, we have very little time!" Griphook said, as we all cast "Lumos"

We started to search for a goblet Harry had said it would be. "Harry, could this be -? Aargh!" I screamed as I picked up a jewelled goblet and it became hot, burning my hand so I was forced to drop it, where it began to multiply on the floor.

"It burned me!" I groaned, licking at the blisters on my hand. "They have added Gemino and Flagrante curses! Everything you touch will burn and multiply, but the copies are worthless - and if you continue to handle the treasure, you will eventually be crushed to death by the weight of expanding gold!" Griphook informed us again.

"Ok, don't touch anything! Just look around! Remember the cup's small and gold, it's got a badger ingraved on it, two handles - otherwise see if you can spot Ravenclaw's symbol anywhere, the eagle -" Harry said, looking around as he brushed against more treasure and it tumbled down multiplying and heating up the room.

"It's there, it's up there!" Harry exclaimed, both Ron and I turning to look at the object in question. "And how the hell are we going to get up there without touching anything?" Ron questioned as I pondered the situation. "Accio cup" I ended up with but the cup stayed in place, fuck I forgot the goblin said such magic doesn't work here as the goblin snarled a reminder.

"Then what do we do? If you want the sword, Griphook, then you'll have to help us more than - wait! Can I touch stuff with the sword? Hermione, give it here!" Harry ordered and I fumbled inside my robes and in the beaded bag to remove the sword.

Harry quickly grasped the sword, touching a piece of teasure which didn't multiply at the contact. "If I can just poke the sword through a handle - but how am I going to get up there?"

Clanking grew louder and the dragon roared out on the other side of the door, I looked around to find the door was really the only exit before meeting Harry's eyes as he called my name.

I thought a moment before pointing Bellatrix's crooked wand at Harry, this is probably the only time it's been pointed at person without any intention of harm or death. "Levicorpus" Harry's was now dangling in the air by his ankle, his body crashing into a suit of armour as he struggled about.

Replicas started to fill up the room burning at our skin, screams ripped from mine and Ron's throats as we desperately tried to protect ourselves from the molten feeling treasure, threatening to drown us.

Harry managed to hook the goblet onto the sword, as I screeched out a spell to protect us from the burning treasures.

The goblins began to disappear under the mountains of faux treasure as Ron and I were beginning to as well, it was already up to our waists, burning and blistering the skin painfully.

Harry grabbed for Griphook, seizing the goblin's fingers, pulling him from the treasure howling before yelling out. "Liberacorpus!" Falling down on to the ever raising wave of burning treasures.

The sword tumbling from his hand and into the growing mass of red-hot objects, the goblin immediately diving for the sword to grip it, keeping it out of Harry's reach only to fling the cup off of the blade and into the sea of faux objects. Harry grabbed for it, quickly shoving it into his pocket, as the goblin ran out screaming. "Thieves! Thieves! Help Thieves!"

We soon joined him in tumbling outside the vault, only he had ran off to the crowd of security officers waiting to come after us, as we bellowed spells at them.

The dragon roared bringing my attention and a very stupid yet clever idea to help us get out off the bank alive. "Relashio" I yelled pointing to the dragon's chains and running to jump on to its back.

Harry and Ron looked bewildered at me before joining me on the dragin's back, at that it realised it was missing the chains and reared up, starting to claw and breathe fire at the ceiling to get out. "Defodio!" I yelled over all the noise, helping the dragon make the passage bigger, as spell and knives were thrown at the dragon.

After minutes of spells being thrown and fire breathing, the dragon finally mades it way up several floors, crashing through thw lobby of Gringotts before doing the same with the glass ceiling. Pausing on the roof for a moment before it took of down Diagon alley, flapping it torn wings madly to gain altitude, as it sped away from the alley.

 _A/N I'm sorry this took so long, but I didn't have the time to read the book again to write the majority of it and I was so busy with college work, so it's partly inprovised for the parts in the book, still canon compliant-ish for now. Reviews give me more inspiration to get more writing done, but I do try when I have time, which I rare lately, I hope it's not in the future, I rather enjoy writing for fun._


	3. To Keep You Safe!

Hermione paced the confines of her room in the tent, the boys sat outside near the lake, that the dragon had decided to head to and where they had thought it safe enough to ditch the ride they had hitched from the beast.

Speaking of beasts, she had to leave them by tonight or risk them finding out about her.. condition, she had of course downed the wolfsbane and the vial of crimson liquid, both of which tasted nasty, but she wasn't stupid so wouldn't add anything to make it taste better knowing it would cancel out the potions affect.

Hermione finally finished pacing, she had thrown all of her belongings into another bag, the previous one in Harry's room containing the horcruxes, both the destroyed and intact ones.

The two boys outside wading about in the water, it was good see that could at least have fun during times like this. The brunette stepped outside quietly, glancing at the boys in last rays of sun one last time before moving away from their campsite, or at least far enough that the boys wouldn't hear the crack of her apparating.

She hit the forest floor hard, collasping to her knees, gasping in pain, not just at the impact with the floor, but the pain that ripped at her body.

An almost literal ripping pain as her skin start to twist and morph, tearing slightly where blood trickled down and a dark brown fur sprouted from those places first, before the rest of her body, but not before her height almost doubled, a snout replaced a nose and very sharp, pointed teeth replaced normally flat teeth within a newly formed muzzle. Her eyes changing colour from a brown to mainly yellow containing circles of red.

Her yellow eyes, glanced down at her hands and feets, both of which were now padded and resembled paws more than hands, although her hands looked more human and just clawed unlike her feet. The eyes trailed all along her newly formed body, a tail hung behind her covered in dark brown fur like the rest of her, certainly a suprise since Lupin had close to none when he had transformed and thankful she'd never seen Greyback transformed.

A ear piercing howl echoed through the cool night air before the brown wolf just managed to bury the bag that her human form had previously been carrying, before laying on the floor to sleep through the night of the full moon.

The night was filled with howls and sound of running nearby, but nothing bothered the sleeping wolf that now lay on a tree trunk, morning came before the new werewolf knew it, as she sat up yawning, quickly scurrying over to where she buried her bag, digging it up and grabbing her clothes out of it.

"Ok note to self, I need to get bigger clothes for that, much bigger clothes, I don't like the idea of waking up naked, especially if I was found." The brunette muttered, her head pounded and her body ached all over, her stomach protesting in hunger.

"Alright stomach shut up, everything else is screaming as well... Now where did I put that food?" She huffed, routing through the backpack she had decided to enlarge this time, a few rabbits and squirrels ran past, a deer following after with what looked like her food.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me.. Seriously? It's a good job, I can turn into an animagus and chase them, wouldn't be easy as a human." The brunette sighed, stretching out and getting on all four, concentrating on her transformation, yet another transformation that makes her smile from the irony of it all.

An ink black wolf stands there instead, she thinks perhaps that's why her werewolf form has lots of fur and that maybe she'd been destined for this from the start, since not even Mcgonagall had any idea why that was her animagus.

Twigs snapping, bring her back to reality and she shoots off after the animals and her food. The forest passes again in a blur of greens and browns, as she bounds after the deer, quickly catching up to the elegant creature.

The deer slows its pace, letting the wolf catch up, after that it all went past in blur to her, and she found herself back in human form scarfing down a packet of jerky, a bloodied deer laying on the floor nearby, missing a chunk.

"I guess the werewolf reared its head when I found potiental food, especially after being asleep and it being so close to the full moon. Poor deer, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Hermione mumbled, looking down at bloodied hands, as she tried to remember what exactly happened.

"I need to find a way to control the werewolf without wolfsbane, while in my animagi form." The brunette poundered, pacing along the ground where her backpack and the deer lay.

If anyone had decided to explore the forest today, she was sure she would be in a mental hospital with the way she looked, scruffy hair and dirty clothes, bloodied hands and a crazed expression all while standing next to ripped up deer... yes that totally made her look non-pyschotic.

"Alright, I need to go to hogwarts.. no, I can't go there, hmm or maybe I can, but later.. Ahh I need to go back to shell cottage.. get some more wolfsbane from Bill and urr make something to help with this!" Hermione exclaimed, sitting back down to sort out the deer, she figured she might as well take it, since it was already dead, that was the one thing she did remember, she killed it so it didn't keep squirming in pain.

After the deer was split into parts and packaged, a little missing curtsey of werewolf raw meat cravings, she turned on the spot with her bag in hand, appearing on the hills outside of shell cottage.

The brunette practically sprinted to the door, knocking loudly and waiting for one of the couple to answer, she didn't have to wait long as Bill answers the door, looking rather rugged like herself, a hint of suprise on his face when he was met with a growl.

"Urm I sorry Bill, I guess the wolf won't leave just yet and is being pretty.. bold." She apologised, with a sincere look painted on her face, teeth clenched together nervously.

"It's fine 'Mione, mine was like that the first few times. Come in!" He smiled sadly, obviously expecting his brother and Harry to be with me. "They're fine! I had to leave them last night, I didn't wanna risk it." I tried to ease the tension.

"I know. I guess you're here for some more wolfsbane, I have a stockpile for now, but I'll just tell Severus... I mean Horis that I broke some of them and that I need some more." Bill mused, as we traveled to the cellar of the cottage.

The door to the cellar was huge looking metal one with numerous locks, it squeaked open leading to the spacious room, a big steel cage taking up most of the room, the rest full of shelves containing many vials of different potions, but mostly of the smoky blue wolfsbane potion.

"Bill, that crimson liquid that you gave me, was it your attempt at a cure or something to... help control that form?" Hermione questioned the red haired wolf, who turned with a smile on his face, nodding at the girl's guess.

"Yes, but I find that it's missing something." Bill muttered, gestering to a cauldron set up near the shelves. "Can I help you? I read up a lot about mystical creatures, especially werewolves... I researched them more once the we got out of Gringotts." She smiled at the older werewolf.

"I don't know about that 'Mione." He says, fear covering his tone. "I have to do something, the transformation is rather painful, at least make something for that, which won't mess with the wolfsbane potion. We just need to build on top of the previous one and we can test it on me..." She replied only to get interupted.

"No, absolutely not!" Bill ordered, shaking her by the shoulders. "No Bill, I have to, my wolf is still there when I take my animagi form, which coincidently is a wolf, close enough to a werewolf!" Hermione growled at the other werewolf.

"You're just saying that so I'll let you help!" Bill growled back, bearing his slightly pointed teeth, only to be met by a black wolf bearing its teeth at him, its hackles sticking up.

"Fine, I believe you, just turn back and I'll let you help with the potion." The red head sighed, putting his hand up in surrender, the brunette now stood up in her previous position.

Yellow eyes meeting with grey in an mutual understanding. "Good, now let's start on what you made it from so far." She grinned, before pulling the red head over to the cauldron set up.

"...Right, how did it work this time? I tried it too, but I didn't feel a difference really." Bill asked, picking up a pen to scribble down notes. "I don't know, it was my first transformation, but I suppose I felt relaxed. I managed to bury my bag before falling asleep." She replied, looking at him for guidance.

"Maybe it's just you then. That you have better control over it." Bill poundered, scrawling more notes in the red notebook.

"But I don't, before when I turned into a wolf to get back my food from some animals... long story, but I didn't just get my food back, I killed the deer I was following and I don't remember it clearly." The brunette argued with the red haired wolf.

"Wait, you what? It shouldn't stay once you've transformed back!" The older wolf yelled in suprise, earning a scared growl. "Yeah, I have the proof. I hunted a damn deer and ate part of it raw.. fucking raw Bill, that's not me in control, that's the wolf!" Hermione shouted back, throwing down one of the bags of deer meat she had packed.

"Oh Merlin, you really did hunt a deer? On a different thought though, can I have that meat? It smells divine." Bill queried, moving to pick up the bag of meat.

"You're about to bloody eat it anyway! But I would have yes anyway, if you had waited patiently Bill." The brunette sighed, sliding down the floor, before curling into a ball with a whine.

"It seems like you are more like your wolf then any other werewolf I've seen, it's like you were meant to be a werewolf and you harmonise with each other, unlike many others. It's a rather rare feat with werewolves or any magical creatures, you're special Hermione!" Bill mused while he chewed at the deer meat in a suprisingly civil way since he was a werewolf, though even if he had, it would be nothing compared to Ron's disgusting eating habits.

"And let me guess, if anyone every found out, they would want me with them or dead! Correct?" She groaned, curling up tighter in her ball, only relaxing slightly when a soothing hand rested on her back, stroking her hair slightly.

"It is ok 'ermione, we will 'elp 'ou through it. Bill, it was the same when it 'appened to 'ou, non?" A familiar french accent sounded from next to her, still yellow eyes glance up, to see a pale woman with a blonde colour hair that is almost white, like that of the Malfoys though this is thankfully no Malfoy.

A pair of ocean blues eyes meet confused yellows and the Veela pulls her into a tight yet loving hug. "Non, 'ermione don't act like this, I was the same when ma mere taught me about being a Veela, it scared me like it does 'ou, non?" Fleur spoke softly, still rubbing my back comfortingly, as a mother would with her child.

"How did you know?" Hermione finally spoke up, her voice trembling as her yellow eyes finally started to fade back to their normal dark brown colour and tears trickled down pale cheeks. "There is no need to cry 'ermione, well will find a way to 'elp 'ou and others like 'ou and Bill... And I know because, could sense the beast inside 'ou the other day, she actually seems to like 'ou... 'Ermione that is not a common feat as Bill said and makes 'ou special, so don't be so sad, it makes me sad." Fleur almost whispered into her ear, rocking her body slightly, before letting go.

"Ok, can I look at your notes for a start though?" She asked, walking over to the red note book, her eyes skimming over the two pages visible, before being interupted by Bill. "What about the boys?"

She glanced her watch, before flipping to the first page to read. "It's not even 5 yet, they'll be asleep for a good 4 hours at least, if not more. They are rather the pair of slobs!" Hermione sniggered before, flipping to the next page.

"Aye Hermione, I know how my brother can be." Bill chuckled, the brunette in question nodded in agreement. "He's utterly revolting when he eats and don't even get me started on what else he does, I'll just say that the tent doesn't have walls thick enough to block that out." She shivered, recalling the few awkward times that had happened.

"'He honestly does that when you're so near, Hermione?" Bill asks and she just nods while concentrating on the book of various ingredients, notes and different instructions. "That is a disgusting thing to do with 'ou around!" The veela grimaces, moving to look at the book as well.

"Yeah, but it doesn't stop him... you used an extra wolfsbane as the basis of the potion and added a calming draught to it, along with dragon blood and salamander blood.. and some other stuff. Interesting, do you mind if I take a copy of your notes?" Bill shook his head and immediately Hermione has a rough looking notebook next the original and is muttering a series of spells.

"Alright, how about you add a tooth of wolf, or a few and girding potion for now.. I'll do some more research while you get the ingredients, I need to check in on the boy's." Hermione suggested, shoving the notebook into her pocket.

"Right, I'll get the ingredients for the potion, Fleur you stay here darling and hold the fort. I'm sure we'll both be back in no time!" The red head smiles goofily, as they all climb the stairs towards the door, Hermione and Bill both apparating once they've passed the wards.

This time she lands perfectly, just outside of the tent, she sneaks in from the back and walks past the other two rooms that she knows the boys are in, both of the rooms messily sprawled with clothes unlike her own neat, book filled room.

Hermione picks up a dozen book concerning potions, instructions on them, ingredients and notes about how they were created and used, along with the complications that happened, though these notes are only in these special edition books.

A quick check on the boys who are still sound asleep and a few stronger wards cast around the camp, including a statis spell to keep the two asleep for now, results in her feeling happy about their safety, before she apparates back to the cottage.

"Alright Fleur can you help me find anything that is closely related to any repression type potions, umm anything to do with werewolves or wolves, even animagi and the background on wolfsbane?" Hermione questions, dropping the pile of books onto the coffee table in the living room, before picking one up on the theory of evolution on wolves and werewolves, some nut job who thinks wolves did something to man that created werewolves and that they evolved from that which earns an undignified snort from the brunette.

"What is it 'ermione?" Fleur asks in voice so soft that she almost doesn't hear it. "Oh some nut job who thinks wolves cursed men, so they became werewolves and that both species evolved from there, it's utterly garbage, not even help on the background of wolves and werewolves just babbling." Hermione sighes lying her head against Fleur's shoulder, ad she throws the book to the floor with a feral growl.

"Keep 'our emotions in check 'ermione, I wouldn't want 'ou attacking me." Fleur scolds only to find it too late, a whining black wolf is rubbing against her, teeth beared and chewing at the straps of Fleur's vest top. "Turn back 'ermione! I can't 'elp 'ou like zat, I am not a male wolf." The veela orders, so Hermione is crouched on the couch in human form.

"Sorry." She blushed, picking up a new book to hid her face from the beautiful veela. "It is ok 'ermione, I can tell that 'our animagus form is in heat, so it is awkward for 'ou. I assume this is why 'ou don't want to be near the boys." Fleur pounders, earning a nod from the girl behind the book.

"I said I couldn't 'elp 'ou in 'our animagus form, but I can 'elp 'ou 'uman form!" Fleur smiles, placing both of their books down on the pile, before placing a kiss on the girl's lips.

"I can't ask you to do that, it's not appropriate and Bill wouldn't like it!" She exclaimed with wide eyes, the blonde just shook her head in disagreement.

"Well 'ou know 'our in heat 'ermione... and Bill is a werewolf too, so it will effect 'im as well, only worse! So 'ou will end up with one of us no matter what!" Fleur states, earning a frown from the girl.

"I'll leave you both then, so that doesn't happen!" Hermione insisted, turning to leave only to have a boney hand wrap around her wrist. "Non, 'ermione if 'ou go then it will effect the boys more than us, unless 'ou want the boys to put it lightly, to try and mate with 'ou then 'ou can't." Fleur sighs in frustration.

"Yeah I know, but you said so yourself that the wolf wants a male wolf, and I'd rather not have pups." The new werewolf groaned, cursing her hormones. "Yes, but we Veela can simulate that without the worry of possible pups since I'm female too."

"Fine, I'm just going to read my book and pretend I'm not in heat!" The werewolf huffed, picking the book back up and going back to reading it. The book soon found the floor, as its supports were pinned to the sofa, bodies clashing together.

 _A/N Alright here you go, the next part of the story, though you'll have to bear with me longer for the next update, as I have none of it written._


	4. Testing Phases

"Honestly Hermione, I don't know why you even agreed to do this. Being a test subject for a highly experimental potion." Bill exclaims, his hands are busy stirring the cauldron while Hermione is chopping various ingredients in different ways according to the notes, certain ingredients need more care then others, as some need crushing instead.

"Well nobody else is going to do it, plus you already tested out it on me the other night. I mean it was a slighty different formula to this, but none the less it is still experimental... We can't honestly wait for the full moon to come everytime you want to test it out, it would take months, years, maybe even decades!" Hermione frowns, yelping as she accidentally cuts her finger while crushing one of the last few ingredients into the bubbling concotion, a few Sopophorous beans.

"Fuck!" She growls, shaking her hand, as she brings it to her mouth to try and prevent the bleeding. The young werewolf stares at the cauldron, it's colour has now changed from the crimson it was to a black colour, her blood had dropped in the cauldron along the with the bean skin, not that the bean wasn't supposed to go in the potion in the end anyway.

"Shit! My blood got in the bloody potion, we'll have to rebrew it." She sighs, bringing her hand away from her mouth, it's stopped bleeding now. "No, I think we should try this version and see how it works." The older werewolf muses, adding the rest of the ingredients that were previously written in the notes.

"I don't think it'll work. I mean I just messed it up and we've already tried at least a dozen different potions, none of which have worked so far... Bill we've been working on this for weeks and still nothing!" Hermione growled, kicking at the table leg before pacing the room.

"Ahh Hermione I've already been working on this for months, perhaps it's even been a year... We can't give up." Bill sighs, stopping the brunette in her tracks who starts to get defensive again and is in wolf form faster than either can say "Lumos!", his eyes widen and he steps back slightly.

"Hermione, Stop! Don't let her control you! You need to accept her fully, allow her to fully merge with you, so you can work together! If you don't then you'll end up attacking everyone she gets agitated near, which is almost everyone, she's not trusting Hermione!" He yells at the wolf, it just stays crouched ready to pounce with its hackles raised.

"Ooh 'ermione snap out of it! 'ou need to accept 'er like I did ze Veela, else 'ou will be too dangerous to be free according to the ministry!" Fleur states as she descends the stairs to see what her husband was yelling at, though she already had an idea of what it was.

"It's so hard though Fleur, she doesn't seem to like anyone and I can't accept her if she doesn't even like one of her own kind, never mind my human friends." Hermione grits her teeth painfully as she says it, but she knows it's the truth even if she doesn't want to believe it.

"Yes it iz unusual, your wolf iz very strange and interesting, but 'opefully we will get 'er fairly under control." Fleur ponders out loud, tapping her fingers on her chin, she seems to do that when she's in deep thought as the brunette girl has figured out from a past attempt at trying to catch her attention during one of these "sessions", she chuckles slightly at the that memory, the crazy things she did to try and get her attention.

"Well, yes she is weird and is rather secretive with me, but she finally told me that her name is Dura." Hermione smiles slightly at the achievement after many fruitless attempts to try and talk with the wolf.

"Umm it is something 'ermione, or should I call you Dura?" Fleur smiles playfully, earning a weak punch to the arm from the brunette.

"I suppose so, but only when I'm in wolf form. The human part of me is still Hermione and will always be, but the wolf part is Dura." Hermione mumbles, playing with the hem of her shirt which is torn and too big for her, so it falls down pass her butt to her thighs where it rests on her baggy jeans.

Her long brown hair is ruffled more so than usual, leaving it in knots instead of fairly tamed curls. Her eyes are darkened, a darker brown then they used to be, it's almost black and the couple swear they see red circling the iris, they're surrounded by dark circles and creases from fatigue, it makes her age a good few years.

"You look very much like Remus at the moment. You're tired. You must sleep. You don't need to look your mental age." Fleur scolds, glancing to her husband who nods in agreement.

"Fine, but only if you promise not to test the potion without me!" Hermione sighes, her voice heavy with fatigue and a hint of depression.

The blonde takes her hand leading her upstairs, they enter the guest room that Hermione occasionally uses and the blonde sits by her as she lays down, running her hand over the girl's ruffled hair, she's taken to doing this since Hermione's first nightmare involving the wolf, where she loses control and kills her friends, before Fleur manages to wake her and when she does the girl bolts up panting, sweat running down her neck, she shivers like she did after Malfoy manor and the blonde hugs her comfortingly.

"Thank you!" She mutters before sleep claims her.

 _All she can see is darkness that stretches on forever, once again it frightens her because this is how they always begin._ _Some of the darkness fades and now shows a forest scenery, at first it's empty, there's no figure just trees, bushes and the soil they rest in._

 _It's eerily quiet, normally there's at least birds singing through the trees or the soft footsteps of another animal making its way across the forest floor that's scattered with debris, mostly a mix of dead leaves, chipped bark, seeds and berries from the trees._

 _It sends shivers down her spine, it's too quiet to be true and then there's finally some noise, soft footsteps treading on the forest debris, it crunches underneath the feet of the creature, there's more than one each pace so it definitely a four legged animal at least._

 _The footsteps seem to get louder and the shadow of the animal enters her eye sight, it's a wolf of course though it's confusing, Dura normally comes as a human, each time it's a hooded figure and she can never see the face._

 _It howls as it turns to her and walks closer, she has the urge to run, but her feet stay planted to the ground which is soft beneath her and covered in moss, though she doesn't remember taking off her shoes because she didn't notice they were gone until now._

 _"Dura?" She says tentitively, the wolf moves closer and seems to nod and she can see now that's it's fur is a dark brown which is almost black, it's yellow eyes ringed with red, stare unmoving at her as she shifts slightly._

 _"Why do you come here and taunt me? Make me even more afraid of you than I am? If you didn't do this, then maybe I would have already accepted you, beared with you for both our sakes." Hermione questions calmly, fighting the urge to shout it instead._

 _The wolf pauses, sitting in front of her and it's fur seems to shift, it's body gets larger, it's changed to human form. Dura stays crouched for a few more seconds before standing up in front of the brunette and now she finally takes her appearance in._

 _She's tall, a fair few inches taller then Hermione and she's wearing a tattered, black shirt with rips running along most of the fabric, it's the same with the black jeans she wears, though she wears nothing else showing her toned muscles, her feet are bare and the brunette wonders how she's not cold before remembering that this is her domain._

 _Her hair is ruffled and short, a dark brown almost black colour like the wolf's fur though unlike the fur, her hair barely covers her ears, but seems to cover the right eye. The eye that she can see however is an icy blue colour in the center that gradually changes to dark blue around the edge of her iris, it's beautiful, but also frightening._

 _The different parts of her appearance seem to contrast against each other, the dark brown and the icy light blue and the tanned skin that also contrasts with her deep red lips that are pulled into a pout, the girl swears she's seen that expression on a certain dark-haired person before._

 _"I come here because you need to learn, and deep down you know that... You accepted me a while ago, you're just not fully invested in the decision, I'm trying to help you do that." Dura finally replies, tapping the young brunette on the nose._

 _"Liar! You make me kill my friends over and over again to teach me... teach me what exactly? And I have not accepted you, I don't need to!" Hermione shouts, instinctively throwing her fist forward as anger runs through her veins, it hits the wolf? In the face, leaving blood to trickle from her nose before taking of into the forest._

 _"Ahh come on Terra, you know what I say is the truth! There's no point in running you foolish girl, you'd do well to remember that this is my domain!" Dura calls after Hermione, who hesitates at the nickname for a few seconds before dashing off again._

 _"My name's Hermione!" Is all she responds with as she continues running past trees and bushes, her feet padding against the floor collecting soil and other things on the forest floor, though she ignores them and carries on, glancing back to see the woman on her tail._

 _"No! You are Terra here!" The woman throws back at her as she gains on her, both of them have their legs pumping fast to throw them forward, only one is trying to get as far as possible from the other and the other is to get as close as possible to the other, the complete opposites._

 _Hermione keeps quiet to save her breath and powers on, even as the lactic acid build up is becoming painful as it burns at her muscles. She throws herself across the floor fast, but everything seems to slow down and she lands on the floor, facing an agitated Dura._

 _"Listen to me now Terra!" She commands, Hermione freezes struggling and looks up at her inner demon, staring her straight in the eyes._

 _"There we go, you're facing one of your fears right now, your inner demon or wolf in this case I suppose." The dark-haired wolf-girl smiles goofily, revealing the sharp canines that Hermione now has in common with her._

 _"Do you know why I show you those things?" She questions and explains when Hermione shakes her head. "I thought you'd know, you're the Hogwarts know-it-all, after all Terra... Well, I show you them, because you need to be ready for it, because if it comes to them or you, it has to be you... And because as soon as you tell them about "us" I guarantee that they will not react well. I... I just need you to be ready for it, in the likelihood it does happen."_

 _"But they already have other werewolf friends. Why would we be any different to them?" Hermione asks, although Dura is pretty sure she already knows the answer._

 _"Because my dear, we are special and people are afraid of special, more afraid of special than of normal, "dangerous" werewolves, because they assume we're worse, that we're going to be like the 2nd Voldemort with werewolves beside us to raise against everyone else." Dura explains, smirking at little at the end as Hermione chuckles at the ridiculous idea in peoples heads._

 _"That's absolutely stupid, although we actually could, werewolves should have more rights, as should the other magical creatures!" Hermione exclaims, tapping her finger to her chin in thought._

 _"We sadly can't actually do that, though I do love your sudden determination Terra." The wolf has a sad smile as she says it, looking away from the girl._

 _"You were right." Hermione almost whispers and the wolf gives her a questioning look. "I do accept you. I just wasn't fully invested in it, but now... Now I believe you, about it all and I don't want to keep fighting."_

 _Dura smiles genuinely. "I knew I was right... Does that mean that you finally accept me completely? That you're ready to embrace the true ways of the wolf?" She queries, looking at the girl who she has now helped to her feet._

 _"Yes, but on one condition. You have to try and get on with people... I get you don't trust people, but I... We sometimes need help from others." Hermione states, holding her hand out._

 _"I have reasons for not trusting people, this was a result." The taller brunette announces, lifting up her fringe to reveal her other eye which is also blue, but is mostly red, a scar runs across her eye, from the middle of her eyebrows to the edge of her right cheek._

 _"... But I will try for you. I will say something if I seriously don't trust them at all though... We have a deal!" She agrees, taking the girl's hand firmly and shaking it, a glowing string of red connects their arms for a few moments and disappears under the skin before their hands unclasp and Hermione's drop limply to her sides._

 _As soon as the contact breaks, the scenery starts to deteriorate, Hermione's eyes snap to Dura's and she smiles. "I'll see you soon then!"_

 _Dura smiles in return and nods. "Of course!" She chuckles lightly, hesitating before deciding to say something else. "And Hermione... I think that potion of yours just needs a little strength potion, some of Baruffio's brain elixir and something of wolf... It won't cure of course, but it will help with the transformation in a few ways."_

 _Everything including Dura fades away before Hermione can reply fully, so maybe she doesn't hear, but perhaps she did. "Thank you, but why would I want a full cure now. I've finally made friends with you, I'm not going to get rid of you... even if I could."_

Hermione bolts up from the bed, a smile on her face as Fleur moves to comfort her, the brunette scoops the blonde into a hug as she stands up from the bed, pulling the blonde off her feet in the process.

"What 'as 'ou so 'appy?" Fleur asked suprised by the sudden strength of the brunette who hasn't stopped smiling.

"We finally sorted it out between us... We accepted each other completely!" She grins excitedly, finally putting the blonde down.

"That explains the suprising strength and probably some other things later on." Fleur pounders, smoothing her clothes out.

"Right! I need to work on the potion while the formula is still fresh in my mind... She said it would help with the transformation, but it's not a cure." Hermione mumbles, rushing downstairs to write in the potions book.

 _A/N I'm sorry for the delay, but hey at least I didn't decide to stop writing cause I really did want to continue this, but college and uni and so many other things are taking up time, but I am gonna try and get back into writing when I have the time._


End file.
